heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Asterisk
Asterisk is a combat Robot designed for the Cave Story universe. A curious Robot who has been long abandoned on the Surface, he has been reactivated and is hunting for other Robots. Physical Appearance Asterisk has an appearance the direct opposite of his counterpart. He has dark gray metallic skin with bright white scars slashed under his eyes, which glow a bright orange. His jagged white hair spikes out behind him and neatly ends at neck-length. A navy blue cap rests upon his head, with an asterisk in quotation marks "*" spelled out on a white panel on its front. A white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers encompass the rest of this shady Robot's attire. Weapons/Abilities Like his counterpart, Asterisk carries a plethora of weapons with him. His first and foremost is the Pilgrim, a forest-green handgun with a white sail etched into its grip. Its ammunition is infinite and its projectiles go far, but the further it has to travel before hitting, the less damage it will deal. Next is the Stumble, a gray air-gun with a handle on the back which can be pulled back to compress air. It stores and fires compressed air in mid-ranged blasts, which do minimal amounts of damage but can stun opponents, leave them disoriented or disarmed, or flat-out knock their weapons out of their hands. Thirdly, there is the Razor, a dark blue blade launcher with the image of a shuriken on the side. It has limited ammunition and is used to fire sawblades. These cut through whatever they hit as they sail through the air, and once they hit a wall, floor, or ceiling, they remain there until stepped on, at which point they spin rapidly to shred the victim and do sizeable amounts of damage. Lastly, the Dominator, an upgraded form of the Pilgrim. Modifications turn the gun black, and its white sail is replaced with an orange explosion. This mid-range high-power weapon can be fired rapidly to obliterate opponents, but the more it is used, the more it heats up, and as it overheats it degrades in damage, range, and fire rate. Personality Asterisk was programmed to do an awful lot of talking and not to act unless sorely provoked. This protocol was damaged when Asterisk lost his companionship, but the talking aspect stayed in some ways. Asterisk is somewhat talkative and normally will talk to any foe before engaging them. When it comes down to it, however, Asterisk will do everything he can to preserve his own life and accomplish his objectives. Backstory Asterisk was originally constructed by a league of scientists concerning themselves with the destruction of the Demon Crown in the Floating Island above them. This league had only the funds to send two Robots to the Island, so the duo would have to be as effective as possible. Asterisk was designed to be the literal opposite of Quote in every way possible, in such a way that what Quote could not or would not do, Asterisk could and would. It seemed for some time that Quote and Asterisk were destined to go to the Floating Island together and save its people. However, when Curly Brace was constructed, she took Asterisk's place as the fan favorite. Once it was determined that Quote and Curly would make the perfect team, the Robots who had already been activated were set free, and those who had not—including Asterisk—were put in storage. Years later, the war has passed, the Island is safe...Asterisk is activated in storage from unknown causes. He is only opening his eyes for the first time, yet in his mind he knows two things for certain: one, that he is here because he was not good enough, and two, that in order to prove himself he must hunt down the other Robots. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Asterisk was a bit of a crack idea, playing off of the idea of how robots are named under Cave Story conventions. I noticed that Quote, despite being named Quote, spoke very little and acted much. Asterisk began as a counter to this idea—speaking very much and acting little. Eventually, the idea snowballed into the "Anti-Quote" seen here. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Cave Story Characters